Venom's influence Part 2
by VHAL9000
Summary: The D reaper is destroyed, but Takato still has the Venom Symbiote on! Soon his personality changes, and this sudden transformation reaches to even his own friends! Will Takato ever get the Symbiote off, and return to normal?


Chapter 1: A new Beginning

It was a Monday mourning, and Takato woke up from his sleep. He immediately took his clothes, his digivice, and went to school. When, he got there, he went straight to his classroom, he was very earlier, and his teacher Mrs. Asagi was very impressed. School began, and Takato jotted down notes while Mrs. Asaji was teaching. He stood there silent as she was teaching the class, ignoring very comments spoke by his friends, especially from his girlfriend, Jeri. But at the middle of the class, Mrs. Asaji told Takato to stay after class.

"Takato, I noticed in the past few days, you are handing and doing your homework on time. I am impressed!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Asaji.."

"After all these years, it seems that there really is a good student in you after all!"

"That is very kind of you to say…"

"Well, it is, and your parents should be very proud of you!"

"Yeah, I will tell it to them…" Takato replied as he left the classroom. Outisde, he met Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, who instead of saying "hi" gave them the cold shoulder, and left.

"Something is wrong with Takato?" Kenta said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Chumley?"

"Takato.." Jeri said, as the googled headed boy left.

Chapter 2: Takato

Jeri, Kazu and Kenta called Henry and Rika to meet him at the park.

"So guys, what do you want to talk about?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, this better be serious!" Rika shouted.

"Well, today, Takato was acting weird…" Kenza said,

"And we think there is something wrong with him." Kazu said finishing the statement

" Now that you mentioned it, something does feel wrong with him. When we battled the D reaper, Gallantmon was black instead of red.." Henry said as he observed.

"And when we said, hi to him, he gave us the cold shoulder." Kazu added.

"Maybe he realized that you two are a bunch of dweebs." Rika said jokingly.

"No Rika, this is serious. Takato didn't even say high to me as well!"  
Jeri shouted, and began to cry.

Then, Rika's smile turned into a frown, and then became angry.

"Why that googlehead! When he comes here, I am gonna….!" Rika shouted

"Wait Rika, there must be a logical explanation to this." Henry said to the Digimon Queen calming herself down.

"Well, it seems that the reason Takato is acting this away, is from the D reaper incident. He was so depressed in the fact of losing Jeri, that he doesn't feel the need to be happy anymore…" Henry concluded.

Chapter 3: A new look, A new Takato

Takato woke up the next morning, as usual. But the only thing different about him was his digivice. It was black instead of a shiny gold color. But that wasn't the only thing different! His goggles were also black, just like his digivice. At first, he was scared, but after a while he seemed to like the color. _Time to get a new look! _ He took the black digvice and googles, and was surprised to see a black shirt with it. He took the shirt as well, and went outside into the light.

"Takato!"

He heard his name and looked to see his friends, and the gang calling out to him.

"Hey man, where have you been? We have been looking…." Kazu paused.

"What's with the new outfit?" Kazu finished his sentence to see Takato's new appearance.

"I found these, and I decided to wear them! And by the way, I was at my house all this time…" Takato said.

"Well, see ya!" Takato said, as he stormed out.

Chapter 4: Encounter with Symbiote Gallantmon

That later right, Ryo and his digimon decided to take an evening stroll across the park. There the saw a dark shadow in the distance, but when they got close to it, he found a black digimon. He was a dark version of Gallantmon, and it seemed more menacing than usual.

"Hello Ryo. Long time no see." It said.

Chapter 5: Symbiote Gallantmon vs Justimon

"Takato? Is that you?" Ryo asked.

"Of cource, you fool! It is me!"

"But how did you get that black color?"

"It is none of your BUISNESS!" the Gallantmon said, as he tried to attack Ryo. But Cyberdramon tried to attack, but the Gallantmon was too strong, and as a result he was thrown back.

"Hey dude, what is the big deal?" Ryo asked, but this time with anger.

"Ryo, I was always jealous of you. The way you attracted Rika, the way you got the girls, the way you got Everything! And I want it all!" The gallantmon replied, as he charged at Ryo, but Ryo backed away. He was pretty luckily he wasn't killed by that attack.

"How about this, Ryo! We will have a battle! You against me! Champion vs Tamer! We will see you is truly the Digimon King! Do you accept it?" The gallantmon said, as he tried to release his final blow on the Digimon Champion.

"Fine, I accept your challenge! But I won't be holding back!" Ryo said.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Ryo shouted, as he and cyberdramon biomerged into Justimon

Chapter 5: Symbiote Gallantmon vs Justimon

The dark Gallantmon and Justimon duked it out, but it looked like Gallantmon was winning the duel. He dodged Justimon's kicks and punches, and in the end ending up hurting him. But then, Justimon found two metal bars and tried to hit his opponent. The blow was successful, as it hit Gallantmon, but the collision of the metal bars caused sound which caused the Symbiote to separate from him. Justimon used Gallantmon's weakness to his own advantage, and continued to hit the dark knight with the bars, finally causing the symbiote to permanently separate from Gallantmon. But unfortunately, the black substance bonded with Justimon, forming a black fighter, whose appearance, made him a enemy not worth dealing with!

Chapter 6: The final battle: Gallantmon vs Symbiote Justimon

Justimon was different than before. His clothing, even his cape was black. But instead of the hazard symbol appearing on Justimon's body, a spider symbol was seen in the center. (Venom's symbol)

"You know, Matsuki. I was always angry at you for some reason. The way you attracted Rika! I should be getting that! It should be me! I deserve it! And I am going to take everything back from you!" Justimon said as he lunged at Gallantmon

"No, Ryo! You don't have do to this! Fight it! It does bad things to you, instead of you, believe me!"

"Yeah, you think I will believe you, Matsuki? You took my crush away from me! And I want her back! You just want it for yourself… so you can take Rika, back! Well, to bad punk! I won't let that happen!" Justimon said as he beat Gallantmon to a pulp knocking his sword out.

"Your finished, Matsuki!" Justimon said, as he prepared to finish the fallen knight with his major attack.

Chapter 6: Separated

Justimon was about to finish Gallantmon when suddenly he saw the metal bars. _That's it!,_ he thought, as he remembered the time Justimon hit him with the metal bars. He immediately grabbed the metal bars, and hit Justimon. The dark hero vigilante fell forward, and the sound emitting from the collision of the metal bars, caused the symbiote to separate from Justimon. Gallantmon did this repeatedly, and as a result, Justimon finally separated from the evil black substance. But suddenly, Rika, Henry and the gang arrived in time to see the black substance

"Takato, Ryo, we came in time to…" Henry paused to see the substance

"What is that?" He asked pointed to it, but suddenly it tried to bond with Henry. It did successfully but this time, the creation had a tongue, and mouth. It was Venom! But then, Gallantmon dedigievolved back into Takato and Guilmon. _Not this time_! Takato thought.

"Finally, we found a suitable host, and we will destroy you!" The symbiote spoke.

"Not this time!" Takato said as he hit the Venom with the bars hard. The vibration of the bars caused the Henry to separate from the symbiote. But then Yamaki and the Hypnos crew came out of nowhere.

"So, what do we have here?" The Hynos leader asked.

"It looks like a black substance" Riley, who was Yamaki's assistant said.

"Well, we should better get it to the lab for more testing." Yamaki said, as he and the gang captured the Symbiote and sent it back to the Hypnos lab.

"What happened to you guys?" Rika aksed after Yamaki and Hypnos left.

"It is a long story" Takato said.

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Everything went back to normal. Takato went to school and hanged out with his friends. In the classroom, he decided to pay attention to his teacher, rather than does off to space. But as for symbiote, it was kept in the Hypnos lab facility, where it thought about what human it will bond to next…


End file.
